


As a Sick Qrow... - discontinued

by Kitsune_Robyn



Series: Sick Qrow series [1]
Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Robyn/pseuds/Kitsune_Robyn
Summary: On their way to Kuroyuri, Qrow groans out something that shocks Ruby to her core





	1. Caws to a Young Rose

Ruby and Jaune were carrying Qrow on a stretcher through the wilderness, on their way to Kuroyuri when Qrow groaned and started to cough again.

“Hold in there Uncle Qrow… We’re gonna get you some help.” Ruby said quietly.

“Tai… Summer…” He hoarsely said between coughs. “Tai… Summer’s gone…” Ruby stopped walking, her eyes wide at the mention of her mother. “I… I couldn’t save her… You… You have to… To take care of Ruby for us…” Qrow went into a short coughing fit.

Ruby tried to make sense of this information. ‘For us? What does… Does it mean that…’

“M-my… Semblance isn’t safe…” Qrow moaned out. “T-take care of… Take care of our daughter…”

Ruby nearly dropped Qrow. “Wh-what?” She couldn’t believe her ears. ‘Uncle Qrow is my dad?’ was all that went through her mind over and over.

Jaune slowly lowered Qrow to the ground, Ruby following suit, though she was on autopilot from this revelation.

“Ruby, we have to keep moving.” Jaune said. “I know this is a huge shock, if I found out I was the son of my Uncle, I don’t know what I would do… But he’s getting worse, we need to get him some help.”

Ruby nodded. “You’re right Jaune…” She picked up Qrow again, causing Jaune to rush to grab his end of the stretcher. "Let's go." She said as they continued on their way.


	2. Faces the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby and Qrow talk after he wakes up in his room in Mistral

Ruby was sitting in the room Qrow was resting in in Mistral, writing a letter to Yang when she heard Qrow groaning and moving around on the bed. She got up from the chair and leaned against the wall he was facing, arms crossed, and her best attempt at a glare.

“Hey… Aren’t I normally the one saving you?” Qrow asks as he opens his eyes and looks at her.

She nods, trying to be intimidating, but it just comes off as awkward. “I guess so... Mr. Branwen.” She tries acting like Weiss does when she’s angry.

“Woah, Kiddo… You haven’t called me that since the first day I trained you at Signal.” He said. “What’d I do this time.”

“You said something while while we carried you when you were injured.” She said.

He raised an eyebrow. “Wha-” He stopped and his eyes widened, faintly remembering what he was reliving during that time. “What did I say?”

She couldn’t keep up this charade, sure she was angry, but the curiosity and hurt got the better of her. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Why didn’t you never tell me that you’re my dad!”

Qrow’s eyes widened more, his pale face getting paler. “Son of a…” He said under his breath. “Look kiddo... Ruby… I told you why… My Semblance is not safe to be around.“

“If you are so dangerous to be around, why’d you keep coming around when Yang and I were kids?” She asked, confusion and anger in her voice as tears rolled down her face. “Why’d you train huntsmen trainees at Signal? You even taught me to use the most dangerous type of weapon!”

“Look, I wanted to be around you!” He exclaimed. “I can’t control my Semblance... I couldn’t take care of you like Tai could, but I still wanted to be a part of your life… Yang’s too. And I figured that if I was only around some of the time, my Semblance wouldn’t cause too much trouble. I took the teaching job at Signal as an excuse for staying in Patch when not on missions. And why do you think I kept my classes to once a week?”

Ruby stared at him. “I thought it was because you had to be sober to teach…” She squeaked out.

Qrow laughed at that. “Kid, I’m sober more than you think. I rarely have alcohol in my flask anymore.” He said. “And on teaching you to wield a scythe, you wouldn’t stop bugging me to.” Ruby chuckled a bit at that. “So, are we good?”

She sighed. “Better than before… I understand why, but I still can’t forgive you yet.”

Qrow sighed. “That’s fine kiddo.”


	3. Has his Hopes Dashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow goes searching for his fellow huntsmen

Qrow groaned. “Great start…” A knife lodges in the door beside his head. He flinches right, out of its way, and gasped. ‘Shit…’ He thought, getting away from the ramen shop as quickly as he could.

After a few minutes he started asking around for other huntsmen and huntresses, each one no one had heard from them in weeks, or delivered news that they disappeared or died on missions recently. Each one, Qrow got more and more irritated.

‘How can so many of them be missing or dead.’ He thought. ‘I wonder how their families are doing…’ And then he shut that thought out quickly, not wanting to relive Summer’s death or his leaving of Ruby.

He walked into a bar looking for info on Aoi Rivas, and when he got the same message he growled in frustration.

“Hey, barkeep, could I get a refill?” He asked, putting his flask on the counter. “Strongest whiskey you got.” After it was refilled he took a swig and left.

\---

Finally, Qrow walked up to a ramshackle house. “Heather Shields.” He sighed. She was his last contact here in the city of Mistral.

He knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He pounded next. He was about to pound harder when the door opened, revealing a man in the doorway.

“Oh… Uh, hey there. I’m looking for Heather?” He asked. When the man didn’t answer, he got over the awkwardness and let his irritation show. “Look, pal, I’ve had a rough day. Do you know where she is or not?”

 

“Daddy, does he know where mommy is?” Asked a young girl who came out from behind her father’s legs.

This hit Qrow like a bullhead. For a moment, all he could see was young Ruby asking about Summer after her death. He shook his head. “I, uh… I’m sorry to bother you.” He said, leaving the doorstep.

He took out his flask and contemplated it for a second, but then sighed and put it away. ‘Summer wouldn’t want me drinking… I should head back... But first, let’s handle Shiro’s debt...’ He thought as he slowly stalked to the ramen shop from before.

\---

Qrow sighed as he rested against the railing outside the house they were put up in. “Why are they all gone?” He groaned quietly. “What was the council thinking…”

He took a swig from his flask on reflex, and almost spit the whiskey out, forgetting he had changed the contents, but swallowing. ‘Fuck it, I’m not drinking over Summer.’ He thought, taking another swig. ‘But all of them have families, all wondering where they are or why they died… Just like Ruby did…’ He let a few tears fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be more emotional and better written, but I just can't seem to get it right, and I have most the next chapter written out, so I was like, screw it.... might come back to it later, but idk...
> 
> update: sorry for the wait, been having trouble with the rest of the next chapter


	4. discontinued til at least Vol 7

hey... I know a lot of you like this story, but for personal reasons, this story and "Scars" are to be discontinued. After Vol. 6's end, even though I still like RWBY, because of the lackluster back half of the volume and the whole Vic Mignogna situation, I've just been disillusioned with it... I'm gonna come back for Volume 7, but if the quality does not go up, I'm done with it. This does NOT mean I'm gonna stop reading fanworks, nor stop supporting them, I just can't get in the mood to write them myself...

 

Anyway, much love to you all and I'm sorry things got like this...  
-Kitsune_Robyn

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, but only now got to it, going to be a couple more chapters once I get writing Qrow down


End file.
